


虚实之间

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, 原著向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 青春期艾伦的困惑和窘迫，还有一些奇奇怪怪的东西
Relationships: Eremika, Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	虚实之间

**Author's Note:**

> *15伦X15笠  
> *19伦X19笠  
> *原著背景，训练兵时期  
> *OOC算我的

到底是怎么开始的，艾伦已经记不清楚了。  
回过神来的时候，他正被某人跨坐着压倒在地上。后背的衣料碾压着干草，空气中混杂着草叶的清新和动物的腥味。  
垂下的红围巾若有似无地搔弄着他的脸颊，四周昏暗而寂静，视野所及处，是黑发少女逆光的面孔。  
兵服外套被扔在一边，贴身的上衣被掀起到胸口以上的位置，带着皂角香味的呼吸和体温覆盖上来，少女柔软的嘴唇在他的胸膛上游走。  
濡湿的舌尖打着圈舔弄着他的乳首，她略带薄茧的手掌顺着腹肌往下，隔着交叉绑带和裤子布料揉搓着他的裆部。  
等等……这到底是怎么一回事……  
他虽然很困惑，但是并不抗拒这件事。  
不如说，他在放任事态继续发展。  
好热……身体在她的持续抚弄下慢慢变得燥热，某个地方好像被她赋予了生命，原本长期休眠的欲望正迫不及待地爆发出来。  
她直接握住他的分身上下套弄，从来没有经历过这种刺激的他抑制不住地喘出声。  
看不清面孔的少女一手满足着他，一手慢慢地放在自己领口的纽扣上。  
艾伦的视线也跟着停留在了那里。她胸口处的布料被饱满的胸部撑得紧绷，纽扣好像下一秒就要弹出去。  
她单手从上到下一颗颗解纽扣，潮热的少女香气扑面而来，被运动内衣束缚的雪白的双峰随着她的呼吸微微颤动。  
她牵起他的手，引导着他，顺着腰线慢慢滑上去，他接触到了那团属于女性特有的柔软。  
少女俯下身吻他的唇瓣，他像第一次看到巨人的时候一样浑身颤抖了。  
心脏跳的比刚才还快，全身的血液似乎都呼啸着冲上头顶。  
为什么会这样？！  
他不知道，也无暇去想。此时的他只凭本能去行动。  
身体比大脑先做出了反应，从未和任何人接过吻的艾伦生涩地用力吻了回去，舌尖闯入她口腔大肆辗转着，放在少女胸口起伏处的手指也开始混乱又粗暴地揉捏起来。  
少女唇间溢出的嘤咛升级了他的渴望，脑海里有个不知名的声音叫嚣着，让他的手顺着她的腿根抚摸上去，寻找那个隐秘的洞穴。

他猛地睁开了眼睛，旖旎到失控的梦境戛然而止。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，兵团男生宿舍里是此起彼伏的呼噜声。  
艾伦从自己的床上坐起来，在黑暗中静静看着自己的右手好一会儿，那里还残留着柔软的触感。  
平日里的对人格斗训练难免会有肢体接触，男生们的身体都坚硬而结实。  
但女生和男生实在太不一样了。他扯过枕头用手蹭了蹭，但这种柔软的程度怎么能比得上活生生的女性躯体。  
他拍拍还有些发晕的脑袋，意识到刚才疯狂的一切都只是自己的梦。  
对，自己一定是疯了。  
他穿戴好衣物，轻手轻脚地起床。想通过户外的冷风把自己灌满了情欲岩浆的脑袋吹降温。  
他经过食堂，穿过无人的训练场来到了马厩。他也不知道为什么要到这里来。  
天色还很暗，他提着油灯，沿着安静站着的马匹一路走进去，不远处的黑暗中隐约传来一些响动。  
这个时候谁会在那里？  
他微眯着双眼走近看，路尽头的那间马厩里，干草堆上散落着一些衣物。小麦色肌肤和象牙色肌肤的年轻肉体像野兽般碰撞交缠着。  
他当然知道发生了什么。  
他只敢看到这里，暗骂一声立刻转头，提着灯的手指在剧烈颤抖，感觉自己的脸颊和耳朵都烫得发红。  
干草和身体摩擦的声音、肉体拍打的响声和人上气不接下气的低喘混杂在一起。  
他想跑开，但是脚却牢牢地钉在地上。他的身体控制了他，让他转过去看着这样的场景。  
红围巾缠绕在女人的脚踝，长筒靴歪在趴跪着的双腿旁，她全身都赤裸着，胸前的软肉随着身后男人抽插的动作不停地晃动着。她放在两侧的手紧揪着脆弱的干草，短短的黑色发丝被汗水粘在脸颊两边，紧闭双眼，张嘴发出呜咽般的呻吟。  
男人一手握着女人的细腰，一手揉捏着她的胸部，分身在她体内又快又猛地进出，一股股汗水顺着他的身体流下来。  
女人回过头勾住男人的脖子，两人激烈地接吻，好像要把对方拆吞入腹。  
艾伦感到口干舌燥，视线被浓重情欲凝结成的水蒸气蒙得模糊不清。只是在一旁呆呆站着的他竟然也能感觉到体内温暖浪潮拍打覆盖的快感。  
……  
男人让女人跨坐在自己张开的大腿上，两人正面相互拥抱着，身体的曲线紧密地嵌在一起。  
因为换了姿势，男人刚好面向艾伦。  
于是他撞进了一双沉静的碧绿色眼眸。艾伦和男人对视着。长发的男人大掌扣着女人的腰臀挺动着腰身，目光却一动不动地锁定他。他没法动弹。  
任何人都不希望自己在做这种事的时候被人发现，而且是像这样直勾勾盯着。  
但是那个男人根本不介意。  
他半阖着眼帘，没有任何表情地看着隐藏在暗处的旁观者。  
男人的五官和自己一模一样，那双眼睛有种似曾相识的感觉，但是从里面流露出来情绪和自己完全相反。  
他到底经历了什么，知道了什么，又背负了什么，眼神里全都是破碎的希望？即使是在这样深陷情欲的时刻，他的理智也在和残存的爱恋缠斗着。  
虽然对这种事完全不了解，但艾伦觉得这个男人是爱这个女人的。  
他带她翻越世界上最高的山，穿过最茂密的丛林和最湍急的险滩，心脏越跳越快，氧气也越来越稀薄，已经透支的体力就要达到极限，但隐藏在云雾中的高峰吸引着两人共同攀登直到顶端。  
艾伦能听到自己雷鸣般的的心跳，全身的血液呼啸着直冲向头顶，他几乎不能呼吸，战栗的愉悦迅速喷涌到四肢末端。  
最后的时刻，女人喊出了他的名字。  
艾伦……

他被呼唤着自己名字的熟悉女声惊醒的时候，阳光已经照射到他床单上了。  
四周的床铺都收拾得干净平整，枕头放在被叠成方块的被子上。男生宿舍里只有他一个人。  
头好痛……  
艾伦咕哝一声想坐起来但是没有成功。全身酸痛，脑袋也晕乎乎的。他有些怀疑这是现实还是做梦，用力掐了自己的脸颊。好痛，这回是真的醒了。  
他才想起来自己因为发烧，被要求在宿舍里休息不用去训练了。  
十几年来，艾伦满脑子都是驱逐巨人为母亲报仇，平日里没有任何兴趣爱好的他，在日常训练里总是缠着莱纳或阿尼，请求他们陪自己训练指导自己格斗技巧，休息时间也常常躲着三笠自己锻炼身体。  
总之，就是抓紧时间让自己变得更强。  
现在被疾病耽误了训练，他的心情很糟糕。更多的，是难以言喻的羞涩。  
用被单蒙住脑袋， 他感觉精神萎靡。是啊，做了那种过于真实的梦中梦，睡眠质量能好吗？  
梦中，自己和三笠……  
说起来……自己为什么会做那种梦呢？  
这个年纪的男生难免会对两性话题感到好奇。但艾伦对于这种“男宿夜谈”一点也不感兴趣。每当他们兴致勃勃地说起性话题，他就一脸无趣地蒙头睡觉。  
虽然没有主动去获取这些知识，但被迫耳濡目染，他也知道一些。  
例如，阿明不知道从哪里找到的成人画册和情色小说，里面充斥着真实的女性裸体和及其详尽的性描写。  
他并不觉得性是肮脏、下流、可耻的，也不认为自己没有这种需求，而是觉得，现在的自己有更重要的事去做。  
他确实没有太多的考虑过恋爱这种事。对于从小一起长大的三笠，他也一直把她当成家人、朋友和要超越的目标。  
艾伦觉得之所以会做那样的梦，可能是因为受到之前成人画册和情色小说的影响，以及前两天和三笠的肢体接触。

那天风有点大，沙子进了右眼。刺痛的感觉让他下意识地揉自己的眼睛。  
“别揉，艾伦。”三笠握住他的手。  
少女总是站在离他最近的地方，为了在他有困难的时候可以第一时间提供帮助。这种母亲般的关怀总是让15岁的艾伦很生气。  
她一手碰住他的脸颊凑近他，一手的拇指和食指撑开他的眼睑，往他眼睛里轻轻吹气。  
呼……呼……  
和纯粹的男生汗臭味不同，他闻得到三笠身上的汗味，还夹杂着皂角的香味。  
周围都是同期的训练兵，靠的很近的两人显得有些暧昧。  
让抱着双手站在不远处一脸不爽。不少男训练兵露出羡慕的神情。  
这些艾伦当然看不到，也并不知道。  
今天的训练被阿尼碾压得很狼狈，这时候又被三笠过度关怀，艾伦心里很焦躁。  
“……不用！”  
他想挥动手臂挡开两人过于亲密的距离，手却不小心碰到了少女身前的某处柔软。  
女生和男生果然是非常不同的。  
心脏不受控制地极速跳动，他后退了几步，转身就走。少女一脸无辜地看着他的背影，脸颊微微泛红。  
她当然什么也没有做错，自己只是把不悦发泄在她身上罢了。因为正在生闷气，他即使又害羞又窘迫，也没有把“对不起”说出口。

艾伦把缺氧的脑袋从被窝里探出来，两天前慌乱中无意触碰到的柔软触感还记忆犹新，难言的躁动让他在坚硬的床板上辗转反侧，下身越来越奇怪的鼓涨感让他无法再忽视。  
无人的宿舍让艾伦抛弃了所有的顾虑和挣扎，干脆利落地褪下自己的裤子，握住了硬挺的分身。  
他闭上眼睛，回忆着书中看到的描写，三笠不受控制地完全充斥了他的脑海。  
他涨红了脸，他害羞的并不是自渎这件事，而是自渎的时候满脑子都是三笠。  
在艾伦的幻想中，三笠正被他压倒在床上。平日里力气比自己大得多的少女此刻被他牢牢按住手腕抵在床上动弹不得。  
他三两下扯松她的围巾丢在一边，嘴唇贴住她柔韧洁白的颈项，同时解开她的白衬衣扣子。  
少女的脸颊红得像熟透的番茄，黑曜石一样的眼眸中湿漉漉的，闪烁着羞涩又期待的光。记忆中三笠并没有露出过这样的表情，不过这是艾伦自己的幻想，又有什么关系呢。  
她的衬衣完全敞开了，那对温顺的白兔随着主人不安的喘息颤动着。  
他啜吻着她微张的红唇，手掌包覆住她丰满的胸部，细腻的触感让他忍不住轻拢慢捻，食指和中指的指缝夹着乳房前端淡红色的豆粒。  
艾伦。  
唇齿的厮磨间她又在叫他的名字。  
他的手伸进她的长裙里，沿着她腿的曲线来回抚摸着。掰开她摩擦着夹紧的双腿，隔着内裤摸到了湿润的花蕊。  
想象中的他再也忍不住，快速脱掉了她的长裙和内裤，进入了她的身体。  
现实中他握着分身的手上下缓缓套弄着，鼻腔里发难耐的出轻哼。  
没有实际经历过这种事，艾伦只能靠自渎想象着那种感觉。  
她的体内应该又湿又暖。紧窄的甬道正被他的分身不断地撑开。  
想到这里，艾伦不禁加快了手上的速度，喘息也开始杂乱无章。  
她搂着自己的脖子把脸埋在自己的肩窝无力地呻吟着，双腿夹着他的腰部不断晃动。  
想要更快一点，更用力一点，进入得更深一点，想要更多更多的快感。  
他咬紧牙关腰部发力挺动着，两人身体交合处发出粘腻的水声。  
密闭的空间里他的低喘清晰而响亮。在这样混乱而疯狂的情欲发泄里，他尝试着把小说情节的碎片串联在一起。  
只不过男女主角都替换成了自己和三笠。  
他看到三笠被他的顶弄刺激得哭喘出声，指甲嵌入他的后背抓出一道血痕。  
他在不同的视角看着自己的分身在她体内快速进出。每次都几乎撤出又几乎完全顶入，滚烫的身体毫无缝隙地紧贴着，心跳快到不可思议。  
他像被一下子抛到高空里又一下子猛地坠落下来，前一秒战栗的快感还来不及消化，下一秒又呼啸着冲击而来。  
他的心脏被无形的手攥紧了，他有些呼吸困难，在模糊的视线里，他即将和三笠一同攀登到顶峰。  
手上动的频率越来越快，从未体会过的极度舒适和愉悦感像腾空的焰火，攀升到最高空后炸开绚丽的色彩，随后四散坠落开来。  
……结束了。  
艾伦脱力仰面躺倒，用干净的那只手背盖住眼睛，平复着剧烈的呼吸和心跳。  
用毛巾草草清理掉那些浑浊的体液后，他还不知道接下来该怎样面对三笠。  
在想出答案前，他还是决定先偷偷去澡堂冲个澡。

今天的训练结束了，训练兵们结伴谈笑着准备吃晚餐。  
又是杂粮蔬菜汤和又干又硬的黑面包。身体恢复健康的艾伦看了一眼托盘里的食物，并没有什么食欲。  
他今天第一次出现在好友们面前。  
三笠和阿明占好了座位正在聊天，看到他来了，阿明笑着向他招手，三笠的表情瞬间生动了起来。  
三笠的眼神让他又回忆起昨天那些混乱的梦，他还没有做好心理准备去面对她。  
于是他转身捧着托盘走到了让面前的空位坐下，把正在埋头喝汤的让吓了一大跳，汤勺差点掉进汤里。  
不远处的三笠和阿明面面相觑。  
“……喂，你……”  
“别说话。”  
艾伦打断让，张口把面包塞进嘴里狠狠地咀嚼。  
“不是，我说……”  
“闭嘴！”艾伦嘴里塞着一大口面包吼道。  
看到艾伦反常的表情，让识趣地没有和他吵闹。  
这对冤家竟然坐在一起安静地吃面包喝汤，成了这群年轻士兵枯燥无味训练生涯的奇闻。  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 其实15艾笠并没有真正意义上的xxoo  
> 所以我并没有教坏小孩子……是吧？（笑）


End file.
